


Let's Watch The Sunset Together, Ok?

by BiLaunchpad



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad
Summary: The shortest fic I've written.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Let's Watch The Sunset Together, Ok?

Launchpad sat next to Drake, watching the sunset in the city of St. Canard. It had been the first day In a while that the two hadn’t both been preoccupied, so Launchpad decided to meet Drake under the tree they’d made their little meetup spot all those years ago.

Launchpad sat down next to Drake, setting down the bag of Hamburger Hippo and Croco-Cola drinks. “I brought you some food,” Launchpad said. “It’s your favorite.” Launchpad slid the bag over to Drake. “You don’t have to eat it now if you’re not hungry.”

Drake remained silent. Launchpad knew well enough that his husband had never been the best with words, so he took Drake’s silence as a thank you. Launchpad laid next to Drake and looked towards the sunset. The air between the two blew quietly, a cold breeze causing Launchpad to shiver. 

Launchpad looked over at Drake, the latter still unfazed by the weather. Launchpad sat back up, “I know you’re tired, but I’ve got to get back home for dinner, so I’ll make this quick.” Launchpad took a deep breath to settle his nerves. “You know, Gosalyn’s heading out to college in a week or so? Well, I figured I’d get her a going away gift before she left. Problem is, I ain’t got any idea what to get her. Got any suggestions?”

There was no reply. Launchpad laughed, “It’s a dumb thing to worry about. I know, I know. I just want her to have something to remember me by when she’s off at college and we don’t see each other anymore.”

Launchpad rubbed Drake, “It’s weird, the little girl you adopted is finally going to be a grown woman Drake. I tell her every day how well you raised her. That you raised her to be polite, adventurous, kind…and most of all someone whom the people of St. Canard can look up to.”

Another cold breeze kicked in and this time Launchpad stood up, grabbing onto his hat to make sure it didn’t blow away. “I’ll try to figure out what to give her soon, Drakey. But for now, I think I’ll just enjoy the time I have before I’m gone. Just like I’m doing with you.”

Drake said nothing, but Launchpad could feel his silent thank you. Launchpad held back his tears and forced himself to smile. “I’ll see you again soon. But until then I’ll try to have more stories to tell you when we meet again.”

As Launchpad drove off on the Ratcatcher, Drake laid alone under the tree. It was the same spot he’d been laying under when Launchpad had chosen it three years ago. Now, his tombstone lay worn from days of rain and wind eroding the stone. But despite how broken it looked, one could still feel the faint presence of St. Canard's famous superhero, Darkwing Duck. Or as it was written on his grave, Drake Mallard-McQuack.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I like Angst. A lot.


End file.
